Future Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks Manga: "The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!" |Manga: |Gender = Male |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = King of the 12 Universes |Allegiance = Zen-Oh |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (friend/main timeline counterpart/equal) Angels (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Zen-Oh's attendants Future Zen-Oh's attendants Great Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} is one of the two kings of the 10 Universes in the present timeline and the former king of the 18 Universes in Future Trunks' timeline, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. He was one of the three survivors of his timeline, alongside Future Trunks and Future Mai. He was the only godly entity left from his time, and now lives in the Main Timeline, sharing the full authority over existence that Present Zen-Oh possesses. Personality Zen-Oh is shown to be careless, irresponsible and amoral, as he is willing to destroy an entire universe on the spot simply because he was annoyed about how it turned out. Even more, he remains indifferent to the knowledge that universe he destroys will also include countless lives, including gods of that universe, rendering him a fully remorseless being. At the same time, Future Zen-Oh is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion, as he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his decision and mind having already been made, and condoned Toppo's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zen Exhibition Match. Even before this revelation, he has already shown some hints of apathy towards the multiverse, as Zen-Oh does not realize that a Supreme Kai had gone rogue and was killing gods and mortals left and right, nor does he even sense his will spreading throughout the universe, and when he chose to blow up the entire multiverse, and Infinite Zamasu along with it, he does so knowing that there are others to be caught in the blast, including the one who summoned him. Later, he is also shown to be playing planet chess with his present counterpart, not caring at all about the billions of lives within the planets when they are destroyed. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his present counterpart to say "squish!" in a joking tone. In Future Zen-Oh's first appearance, he was shown to be very serious and decided to wipe out the whole world of Future Trunks' timeline out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Zamasu, and the fact that he found his constant laugh very annoying. In the manga, he also proceeded to wipe out the entire timeline to stop Infinite Zamasu (who in the manga were clones of Fused Zamasu). It can be presumed that Future Zen-Oh's personality is similar to, if not shares, the same personality compared to his present counterpart. Like his counterpart, he does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Goku, a complete stranger to him, embraces him. He does not get angry, but does seem confused and asks who he is. Ultimately, he has come to see Goku as a close friend, just like his present counterpart. Also, he seems to favor watching Goku's actions, as during the Tournament of Power, he was exciting whenever Goku battled, saddened when Goku seemingly died, and overjoyed when Goku returned stronger than before. Noticeably, Future Zen-Oh seems to copy his counterpart in most actions, such as raising his hand in approval using the same hand as Present Zen-Oh, and essentially repeating what Present Zen-Oh said. He also shares Zen-Oh's childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of whatever the means. To which, he liked, if not admired Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish and playful, much like them. Biography Background At some point in time, Future Zen-Oh destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. In the manga, Future Zen-Oh held an All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, but when Future Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. Zen-Oh, who was enjoying the event, became furious and had to be calmed down by the gods from the 11 universes. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga While searching his gi for a Senzu Bean, Goku found Zen-Oh's button and summoned Future Zen-Oh. Goku hugs Future Zen-Oh as Gowasu and Shin bowed down to him while Future Trunks questioned who he was and is surprised to hear he is the most eminent god in the universe. Future Zen-Oh questioned Goku's identity while asking if he was the one who summoned him as the latter confirms it. After seeing the horrible things done to the Earth, Future Zen-Oh asks if Goku did this but the latter points out Infinite Zamasu (who has become a reality encompassing entity in an attempt to become "The Universe" itself) as the culprit. Becoming annoyed by his mad laugh, Future Zen-Oh is asked by Goku if he will Erase Zamasu as the latter states he will and decides to destroy the entire future world as well. Goku quickly has everyone run and activate the time machine while having the two Supreme Kais teleport back to their time. Future Zen-Oh proclaims an awful reality created by Zamasu should disappear as his attack destroys the vile Kai who essence had extended to the present timeline and fades away as the time machine returns. After Infinite Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine, finding the world an empty cyan void with Zen-Oh floating around. They approach him as Goku offers to take him somewhere fun as they decide to take that timeline's Zen-Oh to the present where his presence causes Beerus, Whis and the Supreme Kais to bow in respect. Goku then requests for Shin take him to Zen-Oh's main timeline counterpart's palace. The two Zen-Oh's are surprised to see one another but at Goku's suggestion, they decide to be friends. They soon play with both being happy to have found a friend. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Future Zen-Oh and his present counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the latter of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zen-Ohs agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zen-Oh requests his present counterpart a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universal event. Their servant, the Grand Priest, sees to it and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 to gather three warriors each and go to their palace to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Buu, Gohan and Goku to compete, where as the latter picks the Trio De Dangers, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings, Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the World of Void, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zen-Ohs and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. They then watched the match between Gohan and Lavender with the battle ending in a draw after both collapsed. The two versions of Zen-Oh are shown amazed by the fights even allowing any underhanded moves to go since they will determine the rules for the actual tournament. Their decision is enforced by the Great Priest who glares at an agitated Beerus to settle him down. Before the final exhibition match, Bergamo pleads to Zen-Oh to relinquish the destruction of the Universes if one team loses. Though they state they have made their decision, they would allow it if Bergamo wins in his battle against Goku. During Goku's battle with Bergamo, Future Zen-Oh is surprised by the power of Super Saiyan Blue as his counterpart explains it to him. The two are amazed when Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeats Bergamo easily upholding the decision to destroy the losing universes. After the battle ends, Toppo of Universe 11 challenges Goku as the two Zen-Oh's are surprised but allow the match between the two fighters. They are amazed by the battle and are eager with anticipation as the fighters prepare to go all out but the Great Priest ends the match to their disappointment until they hear the fighters need to conserve their power for the actual tournament. When the Tournament of Power arena was completed in the World of Void, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh looked in awe and decided to play and massage on the arena. During the tournament, both Zen-Ohs watch on in amazement, and keep track of who has been eliminated using their GodPads. After Goku and Vegeta finish off Team Universe 9, Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh make good on their word and erased all of Universe 9 with the exception of Mojito. They are confused when the everyone stops fighting after their action but when it restarts they express their excitement. After all of Team Universe 10 is defeated, Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh erased Universe 10 with the exception of Cus. Alternate Future Zen-Oh As a result of Whis traveling through time to warn Future Beerus of the threat posed by Zamasu's Zero Mortal Plan, averting Future Beerus and Future Shin's deaths and events that led to the destruction of the future timeline, a new timeline was created which Future Trunks and Future Mai to refuge in alongside their counterparts in that timeline. Thus Future Zen-Oh's counterpart in this timeline continues to rule over its multiverse. Power Future Zen-Oh, alongside Present Zen-Oh, are the most powerful beings in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. He is able to erase anything from existence, as seen when he erased Infinite Zamasu, along with all the future timeline's universes and the entire future timeline. His only equal is his present day counterpart. Additionally it is implied that the Zen-Ohs are not completely invulnerable, as in This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!, the Great Priest states that "This will not do!" when Goku and Jiren are clashing with the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, and shields the Zen-Ohs with an energy shield. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. *'Erase' - The ability to destroy anything with one or two balls of blue magical energy. This includes immortal beings, since it eliminates every single trace of any entity, both material and immaterial. *'Magic Materialization' - The ability to create anything. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (DLC) Future Zen-Oh is referenced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, though he does not appear on screen. While fighting Goku Black and Future Zamasu, it's mentioned that Goku dropped the button to summon Zen-Oh. Elder Kai also states that Zen-Oh was the only hope they had against Zamasu's immortality. When Infinite Zamasu invades the Time Nest, Future Zen-Oh vanquishes Zamasu off-screen, as the other Time Patroller had successfully delivered the Zen-Oh button back to Goku to allow him to call for help. Voice actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mariana Zink Battles *Future Zen-Oh vs. Infinite Zamasu List of characters killed by Future Zen-Oh *Universes 13-18 - Erased them when Future Zen-Oh was in a bad mood. *Infinite Zamasu - Erased by Future Zen-Oh. *All Future Universes - Destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased Infinite Zamasu along with the entire alternate timeline's multiverse Zamasu infected and killing all remaining mortals besides Future Trunks and Future Mai in alternate Universe 7. **All Future Mortals - As the Universes were destroyed, any possible survivors of Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan were destroyed as well. **All Future Spirits - Those who already died had their spirits destroyed due to Future Zen-Oh erasing everything in existence. **All Future Angels - Erased as well. *Universe 9 - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to Team Universe 9 losing in the Tournament of Power. **All Mortals - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to erasing the universe. ***Bergamo - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Lavender - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Basil - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hyssop - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Oregano - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Sorrel - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Chappil - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Comfrey - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Roselle - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hop - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. **Sidra - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. **Roh - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. *Universe 10 - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to Team Universe 10 losing in the Tournament of Power. **All Mortals - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to erasing the universe. ***Murichim - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Lilibeu - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Napapa - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jium - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Methiop - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Murisam - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jirasen - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Obuni - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jilcol - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Rubalt - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. **Rumsshi - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. **Gowasu - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. Trivia *Future Zen-Oh has the highest kill count in the entire franchise, as he erased an entire multiverse, overall having erased 20 universes. In the case of the manga, he even went as far as to erase an entire timeline. *It looks like Future Zen-Oh is left-handed while his present counterpart is right-handed, which is shown many times when they do something together. *Future Zen-Oh and his present day counterpart have wiped out a different number of Universes each. Before the divergence of the main timeline and Future Trunks' timeline, both had wiped out 6 of the original 18 Universes. The Future Zen-Oh went on to wipe out the remaining 12 following their corruption by Infinite Zamasu before being brought back to the main timeline. As of the Tournament of Power, Zen-Oh has now wiped out 8 total Universes, while Future Zen-Oh has wiped out 20, which includes the Universe's 9 and 10 that he jointly erased with Zen-Oh on top of the 18 from his own timeline. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Deities Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials